Secrets Revealed
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Everyone knew of Flowerdancer Prime, but no one ever knew that the bi-colored Seeker was both a human and a Seeker, everyone thought Akadeanna was just an Egyptian woman and Flowerdancer Prime a Seeker Prime, but no the two are one in the same.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed Of Seekers

Summary: Everyone knew of Flowerdancer Prime, but no one ever knew that the bi-colored Seeker was both a human and a Seeker, everyone thought Akadeanna was just an Egyptian woman and Flowerdancer Prime a Seeker Prime, but no the two are one in the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers or GI Joe except for the first name of Jared for General Hawk (not a codename like in the show and movies it's his name), but I own Flowerdancer Prime, Akadeanna Hawk, Stargazer Prime, Stardancer Prime, and all of Stardancer and Stargazers Team (Sorin, Beta) and I own Sparkle of Optimus' Team

Akadeanna stood on the runway of the GI Joe base where she now lived and worked, she had now been awake 6 years, but she had remained in her human form except during the time a Seeker from the Dimension Of Darkness had shown up and she had been in her Seeker form for that time, none of her Cybertronian friends knew that she was also a Seeker oh sure they knew her in her Seeker form, but they didn't know she and Flowerdancer Prime were one in the same.

It was finally time she would go to her Seeker form for the first time in 10 fairy cycles that she went out of the base in her Seeker form as she was itching to feel the wind against her bi-colored armor again and she wondered what it felt like to fly freely over the Pacific Ocean in her Seeker form instead of just her human jet which she had designed after her Seeker form, including her 2 Autobot markings gracing the wings of her human jet.

Akadeanna closes her sky blue eyes and wraps her arms around her chest; it might have been 10 fairy cycles since she had done this it was like what they say riding a bike you never forget. 5 minutes later the Egyptian woman was gone and now stood a red and black Seeker who stood as tall as Optimus and as lithe as Starscream and Flowerdancer stretches her bi-colored wings opening her crimson red optics Primus that felt good.

The bi-colored Seeker looks around before leaping powerfully into the air and transforms before taking off, but it wasn't fast as she could she was going to take her time now get used to the air of the states against her bi-colored form and head for the ocean. Soon she was circling the beach along the Pacific Ocean and she took to a playful chase of some feathered fliers called birds above the ocean laughing getting chittered at by the birds and chitters back in Seeker cant at them.

Finally after 3 hours chasing them playfully she headed back to the beach where she transformed and landed in her bipedal form and she sat down on the beach and she sighs, sure this wasn't like Cairo Egypt nor the Nile, but it was still perfect and it was home. She stretches her long thin legs out on the beach in front of her and turned her helm to the skies with her crimson red optics closed she was listening to the water and the world around her relaxed the bi-colored Seeker.

As she listened she heard 3 thrusters she hadn't heard since the beginning of time, but she didn't change how she was even though they were Decepticons it was Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker; but she didn't care as long as they didn't hurt her she was fine just relaxing figuring the three were just curious about her.

She opens her optics as she heard Starscream's Pedefalls approach her curiously, but cautiously. She says, "It's been a long time Starscream, I won't hurt you, Skywarp, or Thundercracker." Starscream was startled and he asks, "How did you know it was me?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly turning her helm towards the tri-colored Seeker the black helm and she says, "As long as I knew you at the beginning of time Starscream it's hard not to recognize your Pedefalls or Skywarp or Thundercracker's Pedefalls."

Starscream laughs lightly and says, "Yeah that's true it would be hard for you not to forget that sound, we came here because we detected another Seeker, wasn't expecting it was you." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I've remained hidden the past 6 years Starscream, first time out. Please won't you 3 join me?"

Starscream nods at her words and the 3 Seekers sat down near Flowerdancer. Starscream says, "I'm glad you've came out again. We've missed you." Flowerdancer sighs and straightens up and she says, "I've missed you 3 as well. There is something I need to tell you 3 that I am not ready to tell Optimus nor his team, or Stardancer, Stargazer, nor their team."

Skywarp spoke up and asks, "What is it Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs softly and says, "You see most think that I'm just a pure Seeker and Akadeanna is a pure human, but it's not true. Haven't you 3 wondered why when I'm around Akadeanna has never been seen, or when she's around I'm never seen?"

Starscream tilts his head and says, "Yeah I've wondered that and I know my Trinemates have. We've just never had the courage to ask you or Akadeanna about it." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The reason is because Akadeanna and I are one in the same. You remember when I was 18 as Akadeanna, Starscream I asked you and Soundwave about who Primus was right?"

Starscream thought back before nodding and he says, "Of course I remember that; and then 3 days later you showed up." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I of course went to the heavens and met Primus that day and then 3 days later when I went to see him again I asked him for a Cybertronian form, I was sick and tired of being stuck all the time in the Medbay with Ratchet and Sorin treating the wounded I wanted to be out there on the frontlines fighting to protect my teams my family."

Skywarp asks, "Why did you pick to be one of us?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "From the first time I watched your Quaterne fly above the Nile I saw the grace and beauty you guys possessed in the air and I wanted that and then I saw how deadly you guys were in combat and I wanted that too, the reason I fight excellently on the ground just like I do in the air comes from my training as Akadeanna I just translated my human combat training to this form."

That shocked the black and purple Seeker at her words so she wanted their grace and beauty in the air as well as the deadly combat abilities they had in the air, but it made sense how she could be a Seeker and still deadly on the ground just like she was in the air. Flowerdancer glances at Starscream and stands up and says, "I need to talk to you alone Starscream."

The tri-colored Seeker was shocked at her words, but he followed Flowerdancer away from his Trinemates and he asks, "What is it Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer droops her bi-colored wings before saying, "I wanted to tell you what I found out this morning from Primus when I checked in; every time that I've checked in, in the heavens after we lost Skyfire and more when I started going to the Well Of Sparks to see Primus I've looked everywhere for Skyfire in the heavens," she pauses and looks away before saying, "Every time I've not seen hide nor hair of him and finally this morning I asked Primus why I never have seen Skyfire and he told me that Skyfire never came to the Well Of Sparks and I knew because he was always good he couldn't have gone to the Pit, he's alive somewhere Starscream; I've got Time Force searching for him in every Dimension except our parallel one the Dimension Of Darkness, I have a friend named Brendan whose checking there for him."

Starscream's optics went wide at her words, his former mate was alive somewhere? That wasn't what he expected to hear and he asks, "Will you try and bring him home if you find him?" Flowerdancer touches Starscream's shoulder gently and she says, "I'd go to the furthest Dimension from here just to try and bring him home."

Starscream asks, "Why did you bring this up to me now?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because your spark is still hurting Starscream and I know today is the anniversary." Starscream sighs and says, "Yeah it still does, but your words have given me hope; if he died in another Dimension please bring his body home so he can be home."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'm glad it gives you hope; I promise I will bring his body home if he died in another Dimension and I will retrieve his soul from the Well Of Sparks there and bring it home too." Starscream smiles softly and says, "I appreciate that. I just wish my creators were still with us." Flowerdancer winces at his words and she walks away from him to the 2 other male Seekers.

Skywarp asks, "What is it Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer put a barrier around the 3 of them before saying, "First I will tell you what I told Starscream; Skyfire is not dead at least not here as he never went to the Well Of Sparks I just found out this morning when I checked in with Primus, but that doesn't mean he didn't die in another Dimension; I have Time Force searching for him in all Dimensions except for the Dimension Of Darkness, I have a friend from there searching for him there."

Skywarp and Thundercracker were shocked at her words. Thundercracker asks, "What's the other thing you want to talk to us about?" Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings lightly before saying, "You need to tell Starscream the truth about his creators, you know how much his spark still aches over the believed loss of his creators when you 2 are right under his nose!"

Skywarp winces and he says, "The councils said that only a Prime or higher can order us to, but we don't trust Optimus or his older brothers and the council's gone." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You trust me though, you've only known me as Flowerdancer, but my full title is Flowerdancer Prime."

Skywarp and Thundercracker were shocked so Flowerdancer was a Prime. Skywarp asks, "Can we tell him?" Flowerdancer sighs and says having been told in the Well Of Sparks how to do this, "I Flowerdancer Prime the last spark Prime give you two my blessings to tell Starscream the truth."

Skywarp was startled so it was true there was one last Spark Prime in existence, but he says, "Thank you for your blessing Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "No problem Skywarp, it's time he knows." Skywarp and Thundercracker both nod at her words and Flowerdancer drops the barrier around them and Starscream moves closer this time.

Starscream asks, "Why was there a barrier around the 3 of you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm sorry Starscream I had to talk to your Trinemates about something private, but important that I couldn't let you hear; but they will tell you now what we discussed; it was regarding you."

Starscream was shocked at her words, but he looks at his Trinemates wondering what they had been speaking about and he asks, "Well what was it about?" Skywarp swallows hard, but Thundercracker spoke up first and he says, "Starscream we've always told you that we never knew your creators, but we lied to you about that."

Starscream's optics went wide; his Trinemates had lied to him about not knowing his creators? Why did they? He asks in a hurt tone, "Why did you lie to me saying you never knew my creators?" Skywarp says, "We never had a choice on that matter Starscream the Council Of Primes and council of Seekers ordered us not to tell you; not unless a Prime or higher told us we could tell you; we were afraid to ask Optimus or his older brothers permission, but we just found out Flowerdancer is a Prime a Spark Prime at that and she gave us the blessings to finally tell you."

Starscream was shocked the councils had ordered his Trinemates not to tell him who his creators were he asks, "Why did they order you not to tell me?" Skywarp looks at Flowerdancer pleadingly and Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The Councils ordered them not to tell you is because the Councils were afraid that knowing who your creators are would affect your abilities to do your job properly."

Starscream was shocked not just because the words that the Councils were afraid that it would affect his abilities to do his job properly, but she also said _are_ instead of _were_ indicating to him that his creators weren't dead. He asks, "Are my creators still alive? You said are which to me indicates they are still alive as if they were dead you would've said were. How'd they survive the fall of Vos?"

Skywarp looks at Flowerdancer and says, "Go ahead and tell him everything Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Skywarp." She stops and looks at Starscream again and she says, "That's right your creators are still alive. Yes I said are and that wasn't a slip of the glossa." She stops and laughs lightly before saying, "They survived by not being in Vos when it fell they weren't even on Cybertron the day Vos fell; I know for a fact they were flying above the Nile when Vos fell, I know because I was watching them."

Starscream was shocked at her words that they were alive and not just that they hadn't even been in Vos or anywhere on Cybertron when Vos fell; she had been watching his creators fly over the Nile when Vos fell, _wait_ she had been watching him and his Trinemates when Vos fell! Starscream says, "But you were watching me and my Trinemates flying over the Nile when Vos fell. I don't understand."

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Yes I know I was watching you 3 over the Nile when Vos fell; think about it Starscream, you 3 were the only 3 Seekers over the Nile that day so how could I have been watching your creators too?" Starscream thought a bit he had an idea, but no it couldn't be that, but he says, "The only thing I could think of is that Skywarp and Thundercracker are my creators, but that's impossible they don't look much older than me!"

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "You are right they are your creators Starscream; I know they don't look much older than you are, but yes they are older than you are. Skywarp is your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire." Starscream was shocked his Trinemates were his creators? How could he _not_ have known? How long had Flowerdancer or Akadeanna known?

Starscream asks, "How could I have not known they are my creators? How long have you known?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Very powerful blocks were put on your processor when you were taken away from them to enter The Academy so it wouldn't affect your ability to do your job if you chose them to be a part of your Trine or Quaterne, I can drop the blocks if you want. As to how long I've known I've known since the day you came at the beginning of time to apologize for breaking my leg in my human form."

Starscream was shocked at her words on why he couldn't feel his creators and to how long she knew who they had been and he looks at Skywarp and asks, "Is that why you two were late getting back to the Nemesis after I apologized? You told her then?" Skywarp nods and says, "Yes that's why we were late getting back after you apologized we needed someone to tell and we could trust her."

Starscream was shocked at his words, but he looks at Flowerdancer and says, "As long as it won't hurt you can drop the blocks." Flowerdancer nods and moves closer to the tri-colored Seeker and gently places her servos on Starscream's black helm and focuses using her telepathic gifts to lower the powerful blocks. Finally after 10 minutes Flowerdancer's servos dropped from Starscream's helm.

Flowerdancer says, "There the blocks are dropped you can feel them now Starscream; if you still doubt the words of who your creators are feel for them." Starscream still had his doubts so he did as she suggested he did if he did and he felt for his creators expecting where their feel in his spark would be it would still be empty, but no it was true what Flowerdancer had said Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators.

Starscream gasps and says, "I feel them you were right." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know you can Starscream; they are very much alive. The reason I never said I was a Prime I was trying to protect myself afraid what would happen if you 3 knew I was a Prime, but now you know the truth."

Starscream smiles softly and says, "As long as you've shown us kindness Flowerdancer I wouldn't have cared at all knowing you were a Prime; I wondered where your stance came from like a Prime; I'm glad to know now." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you wouldn't have cared to know that I am a Prime."

Starscream smiles, but Skywarp clicks and says, "I think we should go Code Black because of the abuse you 2 and I'm carrying." Starscream nods at his Carrier's words yeah they should and he asks, "Could we be accepted to either of your teams Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I know either of my families would be happy to accept you two as Code Black. Do you have a preference?" Starscream sighs and says, "Honestly I'd prefer to join Optimus' team." The 2 other Seekers agreed with Starscream's words.

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I think that's a good choice. Let's go to the Ark then; I guess I need to tell them the truth now too about me and Akadeanna." She changes the 3 Seekers markings to the Autobot markings before leaping into the air and transforms followed by Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream. Starscream says, "Yeah I do think it's time you tell them the truth." Flowerdancer leads the way to the Ark.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed Of Primes

Soon the 4 Seekers were circling the Ark and then Flowerdancer landed first and then followed by Skywarp, Thundercracker, and lastly Starscream. Flowerdancer glances at the 3 other Seekers before heading into the Ark and the 3 followed after her nervously.

Flowerdancer watches her team eye the 3 Seekers that followed her, but she didn't say anything, not until she saw Bumblebee and she says, "Hey Bee where's Optimus?" The young scout looks up when he heard his teacher's voice, but he winces seeing the Elite Trine of the Decepticons following her, but he says, "He's in the main room alone Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Bee." She walks past the small scout with the 3 Seekers on her Pedes as she headed for the main room to see Optimus, her wings were held high and stiff like the Prime she was her Pedefalls though were silent as she walked she had kept that from her human form that she made no sound as she walked; she had feline silent steps.

Soon Flowerdancer found herself in the main room of the Ark; Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream filed in behind her still very nervous facing Optimus like this. The large Polychromatic Prime looked up when he felt Flowerdancer's presence and he says, "Oh Flowerdancer I didn't know you were here."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Good to see you again Optimus; yeah I've remained hidden for 6 years now, but I'm here again. We need to talk; there is something I need to tell you that I've held for a very long time."

Optimus smiles at her and says, "Of course you know you can talk to me about anything Flowerdancer. Please come closer." Flowerdancer moves closer to her Prime and sits down in one of the backless chairs because of her delicate and sensitive wings. Flowerdancer says, "I've held this since Akadeanna was 18 since July 25th of her 18th year. I didn't know how to tell you; your brothers don't know either."

Optimus was shocked at her words and asks, "Why have you kept it for so long Flowerdancer? Is it dangerous?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "No it's not dangerous, I've just not known how to tell you guys. I finally told Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker earlier; they are here with me because they are Code Black."

Optimus was shocked at her words and more so that the 3 Seekers that came in with her were Code Black. He asks, "What is it?" Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "Haven't you ever wondered why when I'm around Akadeanna is never around or when Akadeanna's around I'm not around?"

Optimus tilts his head at her questioning and he says, "Yeah I've always wondered that and so has everyone else. I just figured that you'd one day explain that to us. Is that what you are going to finally do?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I'm finally going to tell you Optimus why that is always the truth." She stops and closes her crimson red optics before saying, "Optimus the reason that I am seen, but Akadeanna isn't or she's seen and I'm not is because a person can't be in 2 places at once unless their counterparts. I am Akadeanna and Akadeanna is me."

Optimus stares at his bi-colored Seeker she was his human too? But how did that happen? Optimus asks, "How though? I don't understand how you two could be one in the same Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "Do you remember up until July 22nd of my 18th year Optimus I was searching human records trying to find something or someone?"

Optimus thought back trying to remember, but he nods and says, "Yeah I do remember that. Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I was searching for Primus; then finally on July 22nd of my 18th year I finally turned to Starscream and Soundwave, I didn't know how to ask you, your team, your brothers, or their team about him so I turned to my 2 friends and it was Soundwave who told me who Primus is. I went to the heavens to meet him after Soundwave told me."

Optimus was shocked at her words and asks, "Well how did this come out of that?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "3 days later I had made up my mind to ask Primus for a Cybertronian form; I wanted to be a Seeker because I saw the grace and beauty Starscream and his Quaterne possessed in the air and I wanted that too and I also saw how deadly they were in combat and I wanted that and this is what came of that."

Optimus asks, "Why did you want to be a Cybertronian too Flowerdancer?" The bi-colored Seeker sighs drooping her wings and she says, "I was sick of being stuck in the Medbay while you guys fought only being able to help Ratchet and Sorin heal the wounded, I wanted to be able to be out there on the frontlines fighting beside you guys."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but it made sense why she wanted to be a Cybertronian, but he asks, "Was it your idea to be a Prime?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No it was Primus' idea, he wanted me to have a rank equivalent to my human Queen rank and Prime was the closest."

Starscream says, "I still don't get how you could be a Prime without a matrix of leadership Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer glances at the tri-colored Seeker and laughs lightly and says, "Oh I do have one Starscream, another idea of Primus' my matrix is embedded into my spark chamber, I'm what's called a Spark Prime. Megatron just was never familiar with Spark Primes or he would've known about the designs on my spark chamber."


End file.
